When A Warlock's Bored
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: With Alec and chairman Meow fast asleep, Magnus is bored. So what's a Warlock to do?  Malec Jace/Clary Simon/Izzy  About Simon being in the institute, just imagine Clary made a rune for him, or Magnus putting a spell on him or something XD
1. Chapter 1

Bright green eyes blinked up at him, meeting his own amber, cat like eyes.

"Don't look at me like that" Magnus mumbled, he leaned down and gave Chairman Meow a friendly scratch behind the ear "I'm bored too"

Magnus gave a muffled groan of annoyance and leant back in the chair he was sat in, glanced across the room to where his beloved boyfriend was curled up on his bed, covered in demon gunk, sleeping soundly. With a click of his fingers and a puff of glittery blue fog, the grime and gunk was soon clear off Alec and his bed sheets.

Chairman Meow gave the tall teen a hiss, leaping up on his dressing table and curling up in a ball. Great, his last remaining ounce of entertainment was in the same comatose like state of his boyfriend.

The said boyfriend gave a soft sigh in his sleep, rolling over so he was lying on his back, his yellow bed sheets twisting messily over around his legs. Magnus smiled and stood up, crossing the room and peering down at Alec, a sudden grin flickering across his face.

Brilliant. What a great way to kill time.

Sometime later something flurry sat on Alec's face, making him splutter for oxygen and rouse from his sleep, after flinging the startled cat across the room he sat up, breathing deeply and frowning, his sparkly warlock was nowhere to be seen. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and noticed the gunk that coated his body after the latest demon hunt was now gone.

"Where's Magnus, Meow" Alec mumbled, stroking the cat, the cat in reply hissed and darted from the room, still clearly upset about being thrown off the bed. Alec yarned and followed after the puff ball into the apartment's living room, grinning when he saw Magnus watching a recorded programme called 'The Fashion Show' – his newest obsession.

"Hello darling, nice sleep?" Magnus said, sipping at his coffee that he had 'brought' from Starbucks.  
Alec nodded and leaned over, pressing a soft, short kiss against his boyfriend's lips, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he tasted a hint of strawberries. Magnus must have brought some new lip gloss for himself, he thought idly, smiling when they separated.

"Yeah, Chairman sat on my face though"  
Magnus just rolled his eyes; Alec thought he saw a flicker of amusement on them, which was only confirmed when Magnus giggled.  
"You okay?"  
"Don't worry about me darling, just thought of something…funny…" Magnus lied, eyes shining. Alec shrugged and kissed him again, this time on the cheek "I'll call you later"

"Good" Magnus said, watching as Alec slipped on his black coat, With No Holes! Magnus had taken him out shopping a few days ago, and the coat was the only thing Alec agreed was rather nice, and kept the winters chill off his body.

"Love you"

"Love you too" Alec heard Magnus call back, he shut the door behind him and walked down the stairs, stepping out into the fresh winters air, a pair of girls across the street paused mid-walk and stared at him, they giggled before trotting off, giving him a strange look over their shoulders.

Alec unconsciously looked down at him, making sure he hadn't pulled on a pair of his boyfriends rainbow jeans. Not that it had happened to him before! He pushed the girls from his mind and continued down the path towards where the institute was. Alec grew more and more self conscious when he saw some more people staring at him, this time an elderly couple. However, this feeling was cut short when he reached the institute, pushed the heavy door open and stepped inside, ridding himself of his coat and walking down the corridor to where he could hear the voices of his friends.

"Alec!" Jace's voice cried as he opened the door "Please tell Izzy that we are not skinny and don't need to eat any more of her crap"

"JACE!" Izzy exclaimed in return, from the arms of her boyfriend, Simon. Simon just chuckled and looked at Alec;His eyes widening.

"Erm…Alec.."

The other people in the room turned and looked at Alec after hearing Simon's voice, Jace's gaze held a look of amusement, Izzy's eyes were sparkling. Simon looked like he was trying to hold in laughter, and Clary looked shell shocked.

"And yesterday I thought you were so in the closet you were in Narnia" Clary commented, Alec frowned, cheeks going pink under their gazes "W…What are you talking about?"

"Dude!" Simon chuckled, unable to keep the laughter in anymore "What on earth! Did Maybelline throw up on you?" Jace soon joined in laughing.

Izzy pulled out a compact mirror and tossed it over; Alec caught it easily and flipped it open.

Oh. My. God  
Those were the three words going through Alec's head as he stared at his reflection. His bottled blue eyes were rimmed in neon blue eyeliner, like the stuff Magnus and Izzy wore. And on his eyelids was a light dusting of silver eye shadow, his face however, was the worst. It was covered in shimmery glitter, so every time he turned his head, he sparkled.  
Lastly, he noticed his lips were a glossy pink, the strawberry flavour has had tasted earlier must have come from his own mouth. 

"MAGNUS! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE !" Alec screamed in horror, covering his face and stumbling out the room, leaving the others in fits of giggles.


	2. Hello Mr Yellow

Alec had scrubbed furiously at his face for the past hour, until his pale skin was an interesting and very unactractive shade of pink. He frowned and watched the shimmering, make-up filled water swirl down the skin and grabbed a towel, patting his face dry.

"Hey sparkles" A female voice giggled from the doorway, the black haired boy shot his sister a glare "I have to admit" She continued "You did look rather nice, Magnus did a great job. That glitter really brought out your eyes"

"Shut up" Alec grumbled, checking in the mirror, apart from the odd scattered glitter in his hair, he couldn't find anything offending on his face. He would wash his hair tomorrow and get the rest out.

"Your such a kill-joy" Izzy sighed, upon seeing Alec's confused face she rolled her eyes "A fun spoiler" She explained.

"I can't...uh...Magnus!...and he let me walk out the house like that!" Alec exclaimed, his face going even redder, Izzy bit her lip to stop her laughing and grabbed his hand, pulling him after her.

"Come on...it wasn't that bad" She pointed out, upon further inspection Alec realised hewas being led back towards the kitchen, Jace, Clary and Simon were in the room, they stopped talking and glanced up when the duo entered. And Alec didn't like the look on their faces.

"Uh..."

"Hey Alec" Jace said in a sugary voice "Guess what"  
"Um...what?"  
"We have a perfect plan!" Simon said, eyes glittering at whatever 'plan' they had come up with "Clary popped down the shops and got the perfect prank"

"I didn't think my darling girlfriend would think up something like that" Jace teased, Clary flushed brightly and mumbled something under her breath.

"Prank...against Magnus?" Alec said, Izzy placed her hands on her hips and looked at him sternly "Honestly Alec, wouldn't it be fun to get back at him for once"

Alec glanced around at the others, biting his lip "That would be interesting...so, what do you have in mind?"  
Jace pushed a bottle of something across the table. It was clear and filled with a cream coloured liquid and had a pointed top, the faint glow of a fresh rune on it, it wasn't one he recongnised so it must have been a new one Clary made. Pulling the top off Alec sniffed, sneezing when his nose was filled with the flowery, overly perfumed smell.

"What on earth is that!" He exclaimed, pressing the cap back on, looking around at the others for some sort of explanation. Izzy smiled and tilted her head "You'll see. Now, just set his alarm and two hours early tomorrow, and put this in his moisturizer bottle. Also, tell him it's not a permanent rune" She intructed, pushing him towards the kitchen/diner door, Alec's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he pushed the odd bottle into his trousers and ambled back towards his boyfriends apartment.

"Magnus!" Alec yelled, closing the door behind him, all was quiet and the TV was off, a little ball of white fur ran up, looking up at him with large brilliant green eyes.

"Hey Meow, where's Magnus?" He whispered, scratching the cat behind the ear, Meow purred in response before trotting off, Alec followed closely behind and noticed there was a note on the table.

_Hey Babe,_

_Client called, you know how demanding those vampires are!  
I shouldn't be back too late, but if I am, don't wait for me. Get some sleep.  
Love you lots,  
Hug's and kisses,  
The best boyfriend in the world. Xxx_

Alec smiled lightly, both at the sweet note and Magnus's inflated ego before realising what his sister had told him to do. Jogging upstairs, he grabbed Magnus's favourite bottle of moisturizer and rinsed it clean, he pulled the cap off the other bottle and poured the gloopy, thick mixture into the newly cleaned moisturizer bottle. He hid the empty bottle at the bottom of the bin and put the cap back on the bottle of unknown liquid, placing it back where he had found it. Lastly, he moved the alarm from 10am to 8am. Inwardly wincing, he KNEW Magnus wasn't a morning person.

Some Time Later –

Magnus nearly jumped a foot in the air when the alarm wen't off, grumbling, he pressed the 'snooze' button and glared at the numbers on the screen – 8:00am

Sighing, he yarned and rubbed his eyes, careful not to disturb his now glitter free boyfriend, he did quite like the sparkly glitter on Alec's face, he was rather disapointed when he came home to find he had washed it all off.

After trying to get back to sleep, Magnus looked at the clock again – 8:07

Now that he was awake, he couldn't get back to sleep, he was going to murder the person that had tinkered with his alarm, it was interupted his beloved beauty sleep.

He pressed a quick kiss to Alec's cheek before sliding out of bed and stretching, both his mind and body were protesting against the early awakening (well, early for Magnus) and he nearly tripped over a stray shoe that looked like it had been chewed and clawed.

He clicked on the bathroom light and looked at himself in the mirror, a few glitter covered spikes were crushed, and his kohl eyeliner was smeared across his face. In a snap of fingers, his hair was down and his makeup washed away. He grabbed his bottle of moisturizer and squeezed a fair amount into his hands, too tired to notice the slight yellow colour and the odd flowery smell, before rubbed it onto his face. He did a final inspection in the mirror...strange...his moisturizer looked a little greasy, he had, had it a long time, maybe he needed to do another trip to the mall to grab another bottle.

Shrugging, he figured he might as well let it soak in and plodded back into the bedroom, curling up next to Alec and wrapping his arms around him. Soon, he found himself being pulled into a much needed sleep.

A shrill, loud scream filled the flat, Chairman Meow, who had happily been curled up on the kitchen worktop fell into the sink in shock while Alexander, who was curled under canary yellow sheets jumped, his shadowhunter instincs kicking in. He grabbed his stele and ran from the room, skidding to a hault outside the bathroom...where he burst into laughter.

"O...Oh My...Y...you look like a banana!"He giggled, so hard his sides and face hurt, Magnus, he beloved Magnus was standing in the middle of the bathroom in a state of shock, looking at his boyfriend for explanation. He normally richly tanned skin was a strange, yellow blonde colour, clashing drastically with the rest of his body,

"Y...You! You did this!" Magnus exclaimed, yellow face flushing, finger pointed at Alec who was trying to stifle his giggles "I...It wasn't me, honest! It was the others, they told me to do it"

Magnus settled his eyes on the bottle of moisturizer, picking it up, he yanked off the bottle cap and sniffed "HAIR DYE! YOU PUT HAIR DYE IN MY MOISTURIZER!"

The shocked shouting only made Alec giggled and put his hands up in surrender "It's okay, you can always magic it away" **(A.N Alec's a poet and he doesn't know it)  
**Magnus paused, shurgging and snapping his fingers, instead of the blonde hair dye vanishing, it stayed where it was, a look of realisation hit Alec's face and Magnus looked at him for an explanation.

"Ooh...so that's what that rune was for **(1)**" Alec mumbled to himself, smiling. Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his hair "This is all your fault" he purred, Alec stopped at the sudden change in tone.

"Uh..."

"So, in fairness...you have to make it up to me..." Magnus trailed off, raising his eyebrows suggestivly. Strong, lightly muscled arms wrapping around his waist, Alec gasped when he felt Magnus kiss, then lightly nip at his jaw.

"I..." Magnus raised his head, leaning in for a kiss when suddenly, Alec burst out laughing again "I'm so _so _sorry" He giggled "But your so yellow!"

Magnus pouted

**Such a high demand for another chapter when Alec get's back at Magnus, sorry for how long it is though. I had trouble thinking of a good prank. It was going to be that Alec would either dye Chairman Moew black, or swap Magnus's clothes for some of his old sweaters. But that would have been too...predictable.**

**= Clary made up a rune so the hairdye would last for a day before Magnus is able to 'magic' it away.**

**Also, please check out my page at the future stories section, I wan't some people's opinions on wether I should write that story. And, sorry for any spelling mistakes, I did read through it because my spell checker was being a spaz and kept changing the language to WELSH :( **


End file.
